


Conflicting

by orphan_account



Series: Mermaids [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Blood and Gore, Canonical Character Death, Courtship, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Rituals, POV Third Person, Pregnancy, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Before, during and after the events of 'Contrary' by the point of view of Raza, Keith's mother.





	Conflicting

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequal/prequel to Contrary, so you kind of have to read it, to understand what's going on, I guess.

The glittering scale drew Raza to the cliff side. It was opalescent and beautiful. Raza gently touched it, claws scraping the rough scale. She looked up, searching for another. She found it, a trail of them, leading up the cliff side. She paused, at the edge, the light filtering brighter closer to the surface. She looked back as if searching for someone. Her brother could appear from nowhere. She continued her journey, finding the source of iridescent scales. A rough looking Mer, grumbling to himself. Raza sniffed, fainting catching the scent of blood. She swirled around the man, before bumping into him. He screeched and practically flew from her, large fan-like side fins giving him momentum. Raza followed, faster than the Mer, easily catching him. She twirled her tail around him, smiling softly at the smaller Mer. She held out her hand, offering his scales back. He stared at her for a moment before taking them. She nuzzled into the side of her face, scenting him. He gave a soft whimper, before struggling. Raza growled, teeth chewing on his shoulder. He stilled. Raza released him, before swiftly returning to the trench, not wanting to be caught by the guards.

* * *

Raza returned to the top every day, looking for the Mer. She never saw him. So then she started sneaking out, in the dark, looking for him by scent. It led her deep into the Reef, where danger was at every corner. She was nearly caught a few times, so she learned quickly where to hide. She eventually found him again, in a small bungalow, empty of all but him. No family. It saddened Raza but also gave her a want to give him one. She left gifts on his window, fresh prey, small trinkets, pretty necklaces, and bracelets. She even began making kelp vines, in hopes he would wear them around his large fins.

* * *

He came to the edge of the trench by will, wearing a simple necklace she left for him, but glowing with health. Raza was proud. She had proven she was a good, strong mate. He signed that his name was Trevor and he accepted her gifts and courting. Raza replied with her own name and twirled around Trevor, wrapping her tail around his. Their mouths met in a fierce battle, one of passion and want.

* * *

Raza gently rocked the little guppy in her arms, hiding in a small cave, away from her brother. She could hear him, circling around the cave, trying to get in, but far too big to fit. Raza barely fit, growing into her body after having the guppy. She fell asleep like that, the guppy pressed close to her chest, for safety. When she awoke, her brother was gone, but even so, she eased out of the cave silently, before quickly swimming to the surface, guppy held close in her arms. She eased to the edge, looking for her mate. She didn't see him immediately but eventually found his pearly form. She swirled around him, cooing at him. He cooed back, before cupping the guppy's face. He gently traced a name into Raza's back, pressed close to his family.

* * *

Keith had been so small, so very, very small. Raza was worried for her son's health, but he ate with gusto, whatever she hunted. She was still hiding from Zarkon and his mate, an anglerfish Mer named Haggar. It was a blessing that Keith was small. He was easy to hide and Zarkon knew nothing of his scent, what was there. Being a halfling, his scent was like the clear ocean above, with hints of the darkness they dwelled in. A bit of everything, really. Raza could out swim Zarkon, her hulking brother strong, but not entirely fast. She could rip Haggar to shreds if need be. She feared nothing, for herself. But her child...that was a different story.

* * *

Raza knew Keith snuck out of his hiding place from time to time. She always watched him, just in case. He looked so happy, seeing the Mer's of the Reef. Like she had been. It was the anniversary, of Raza's and Trevor's mating. Eight years. Eight, long years without a mate. Keith was just a barely edging on becoming a fish, more of a guppy when Raza found her mate's remains, ripped apart by Zarkon's terrifying teeth and claws. She had lost one to Zarkon, she would not lose another. So know she was careful. Now she was paranoid. Now she was watchful.

* * *

Raza knew the day she felt her son's anger, ripple through the currents, things would change. She had raced for Keith, fearing something bad would happen to her little one, only to find him protecting a Mer. A pretty one, at that. She aided her son, in scaring away the assailants, before dragging him away from the Mer. She couldn't stop Keith from falling head over tail with the Mer, but by the gods, she would protect him at all costs. So instead of him sneaking around like an idiot, she helped him, teaching him the ways of the Reef, the same ways she learned, oh so long ago. She even helped him make gifts for the Mer.

* * *

Lance. It was the name of the pretty Mer. Raza could not help her son woo the Mer, but she gave them space, gave them safety. So when Keith arrived back home, smelling of pleasure and pride, Raza scrunched her nose and turned away. But inside, bubbles of joy and pride were beginning to start. Joy, for her son finding his happiness, as she had, so long ago. Pride, for her son, had won the heart of such a beautiful Mer. The summer after, Raza was surrounded by little guppies, all so pretty. She helped name two, a pretty black and blue lionfish, Adela and a handsome reef shark, Finn. She had joy in her grandchildren, all so pretty and strong. She gave them shelter, when they needed it, her giant tail giving them hiding places when she lay in the sand. They tended to burrow under her, her large form giving them much coverage. She enjoyed playing with them.

* * *

The Princess visited, prompted by her mate, a great white Raza knew as Shiro, a friend of Keith's. As long as Raza and Keith stayed near the trench and didn't harm any civilians, the King would allow their presence with the family. Unfortunately, such peace only lasted so long. The ripple in the current, smugness and rage alerted Raza of a presence she hoped to never meet in her lifetime. Forcing Lance and the guppies into a small cave, only large enough for them, she waved her hands in succession. "Hunk, go, warn the Palace. Pidge, find somewhere to hide, Keith, stay with Lance." She greeted the threat at the trench edge, swishing the water behind her. Zarkon met her with full force, ripping into flesh. Raza returned the favor, teeth taking a bloody chunk from his shoulder, claws ripping ribbons of flesh from his back. She was in a bad position, in a place for Zarkon's deadly jaws to get her. So she retreated for a moment, before attaching herself to his back, teeth chewing on his neck. If he wanted to live, he couldn't move his head. But his claws rained hell on Raza, ripping everything they could to shreds.

If Raza could cry, she'd have shed only a tear, not for herself, but for Zarkon. He had come to her home, threatened her family and had gotten a swipe at her son. He should pray to the gods that his death be swift. Her claws dug into his chest, her tiger shark dwarfed by his megalodon, her claws not getting a grip, to far from the soft of his belly. Keith charged him, claws extended in a hunting position, but Zarkon was quicker, quicker than Raza remembered, slicing into Keith's face. Keith ripped at his tail and bit at everything he could. He was swatted away, hitting a reef piece. Shiro joined, accompanied by a small army of guards. He attacked Zarkon's front, raining strike after strike on his front. It gave Raza a sort of relief, as Zarkon's talons focused on Shiro. Raza met Shiro's eyes, before releasing her jaws, falling to the ground. Her left arm had been torn off, flesh still floating in the currents. Her back was a massacre and she was missing half her face. She felt death welcome her, but she would not die until Zarkon drew his last breath.

Keith joined his friend, railing on Zarkon. It wasn't until Zarkon gave a cry of war, tearing the other shark Mer's from his body and attacking Lance. Lance. Raza moved faster than she realized, slamming into Zarkon. Bubbles were forced from his mouth. He fell away, stomach, the only weak spot on his enormous body, full of poison soaked quills. It was a satisfying ending for her brother, she thought. Killed by the thing he wanted to end. Lance shivered and Raza weakly offered him a smile, sinking to the ground, darkness slowly swallowing her vision. At least they were safe. At least Keith was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> didn't mean for this to be so sad, so uh, sorry.


End file.
